Sadicharisme
by catangels4
Summary: Gajeel est un agent double dévouer...Mais jusqu'où peut-il aller pour sa "dévotion" à Fairy Tail? Petit OS court sur un de mes gros délires...!Attention:SM.


**Oui j'aime bien caser Gajeel avec un peu tout le monde...Et, surtout, je sais que d'habitude il est sauvage etc...maiiis moi je le vois comme ça: soumis dans le sexe! Je sais pas pourquoi! C'est mon délire à moi! Il est court mais bon...**

XXX

Gajeel s'étira et frissonna un peu. L'air frais sur ses marques lui faisait assez mal, bien qu'il ne soit pas douillet pour deux sous. Ivan n'y avait pas été de main morte hier! Le brun s'étira avec prudence, pour évaluer un peu les dégâts et se redressa en entendant que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait. Ivan apparut, seulement vêtu de son pantalon, de l'eau dégoulinant doucement de sa barbe fournie. Il regarda le jeune homme et sourit doucement. Gajeel lui rendit son sourire en s'asseyant sur le matelas. Il remarqua alors un plateau de nourriture, posé pour lui, sur la table de chevet juste à côté de lui.

« Je vois que tu prends soin de moi!dit-il en attrapant un petit pain chaud

-Avec le programme que j'ai pour toi, il vaut mieux que tu reprennes très vite des forces. Je n'aime pas que mes jouets s'évanouissent dans mes bras, c'est agaçant, répondit le Maitre de Raven Tail. Alors mange avant que je ne m'impatiente. »

Le chasseur de dragon d'acier ne se fit pas prier et obéit, avalant lentement la nourriture. Il avait dit à Makarof qu'il repartait à Raven Tail, dans le but de recueillir de nouvelles informations, susceptibles d'être utiles au Maitre. Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit en revanche, c'est que les moyens qu'il employait étaient tout à fait...spéciaux (ah oui, c'était le mot!). Depuis qu'il avait commencé ce boulot d'agent double, il avait très rapidement compris qu'il lui fallait gagner la confiance absolue du fils de Makarof, sinon ça ne marcherait pas. Et pour ça, quoi de mieux que de devenir son amant?

Ce qu'il n'avait en revanche pas prévu, c'était les tendances sexuelles "légèrement" sadiques et sado de son "amant". Et le fait qu'il se découvre un penchant masochiste ne faisait pas non plus partie de ses plans...Bon,ça avait au moins le mérite de mêler l'utile à l'agréable! D'autant plus que les autres membres de Raven Tail étaient au courant et que donc, sachant que le brun avait la protection de leur Maitre, ils ne cherchaient plus à le chercher ou à le suivre. Encore un autre avantage!

Il termina de manger et reposa le plateau un peu plus loin. Ivan se leva alors de son fauteuil où il était assis et se dirigea vers le brun qui tendit les bras vers lui, réclamant ainsi un baiser. Le Maitre de la guilde clandestine obéit à sa demande, l'entrainant dans un baiser violent où il dominait complètement, le chasseur se pliant docilement à sa volonté.

« Et si on commencé à jouer dès maintenant?proposa-il avec un sourire tordu

-Avec grand plaisir~ sussura Gajeel. Et n'hésite pas à y mettre de la force~ »

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il se retrouva de nouveau allongé sur le lit et lié par les poignets, grâce à des liens magiques qu'Ivan avait matérialisés en quelques petites secondes. Le Maitre Corbeau se mit au-dessus de lui, admirant les petites marques qu'il avait déjà laissées à son passage précédent.

« Vas-y!réclama Gajeel en remuant les jambes comme il le pouvait

-Je ne peux pas te punir alors que tu n'a rien fait, ce ne serait pas très juste pour toi tu sais~

-Depuis quand tu mêles la justice entre nous? Ne sois pas juste! Ah!"

La grande main du fils de Makarof venait de s'abattre sans aucune pitié sur la cuisse gauche de l'adolescent. Le bruit résonna un peu dans la pièce, source d'une délicieuse douleur pour le brun. Aaah, enfin! Il avait eu peur un instant que son amant n'ait perdu toute sa fougue! Mais il s'était trompé, heureusement.

A partir de ce moment, le signal fut donné pour le plus âgé qui commença à fesser littéralement le chasseur. Celui-ci criait un peu, réclamant encore plus. Ivan obéit à sa demande en lui pinçant les tétons, déjà rendus bien durs par l'excitation. Il se pencha et alla mordre les côtes de son amant, imprimant ainsi que ce corps était sa propriété privée.

Dans les premiers temps, quand il avait commencé ses rapports sexuels avec Gajeel,il le mettait sur le ventre et lui couvrait les yeux avec un bandeau, l'empêchant ainsi de le voir pendant qu'il s'activait en lui. Il n'avait pas honte, non (enfin...). C'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas que Gajeel le voie dans un de ses moments les plus intimes. Mais avec le temps il avait fini par avoir envie d'être vu par l'adolescent et surtout, il voulait le voir, il voulait observer le plaisir et la luxure envahir les prunelles rouges. Alors il lui avait retiré le bandeau. Puis il l'avait retourné. Et à présent, ils faisaient ouvertement l'amour (si on pouvait appeler ça de l'amour) l'un avec l'autre.

« E-Eh oh! appela Gajeel. A quoi tu penses dans un moment pareil?!demanda-t-il,voyant son amant dans les nuages

-Au meilleur moyen de te faire du bien!répondit le concerné en lui envoyant une gifle érotique »

Le chasseur de dragon d'acier sourit et embrassa la main qui venait de le frapper. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise quand une autre douleur, bien plus cuisante, se manifesta sur une de ses cuisses. Ivan venait de le frapper, non pas avec une baguette comme la veille, mais avec un petit fouet. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, le fils de Makarof commença à le fouetter sur toutes ses zones érogènes, se délectant des cris du plus jeune. Il caressait ensuite les marques toutes fraîches,appréciant le contact de la peau maintenant brûlante. Il n'éprouvait aucune honte concernant ses penchants sexuels sadiques, surtout quand ils étaient aussi bien reçus! Et puis il n'y avait aucun mal à satisfaire le côté "maso" d'un amant,aussi jeune soit-il.

L'âge avait été un facteur important pour lui. Gajeel était encore plus jeune que son fils, Luxus. En toute logique, presque plus de 20 ans les séparaient donc tout les deux. Et pour son reste de morale, c'était 20 années de trop!

« Tu va accepter de coucher avec un enfant?!avait demandé sa pensée,outrée »

Gajeel l'avait bien compris et avait fermement revendiqué son statut de 'jeune adulte" avant de donner en coup de grâce un "de toute façon on s'en fiche, personne ne sera au courant" (raté). Le Maitre de Raven Tail avait fini par se résigner, bon grès mal grès.

Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, là, dans ce lit, l'un criant et couvert de marques, et l'autre frappant encore et toujours.

« M-Maitre Ivan!cria Gajeel en se cambrant. J-j'en veux encore! Encore!

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi... »

Et, balançant le fouet un peu plus loin, il abattit sa main sur les parties génitales de Gajeel, les malaxant doucement en appuyant de temps à autre avec ses ongles. Gajeel se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort, frottant son bassin et ses jambes sur les draps avant de les enrouler autour des hanches de son amant.

« Aaah...aah...Aah Ivan...gémit-il lentement. Aah..C'est...Aaah...Super...

-Je sais que c'est bon, petit dragon.

-Aah...laisse moi...aaah...M'occuper de toi...

-Non merci je peux me toucher seul tu sais~.*

-Mais...aah...C'est pas pareil... »

Une claque sur les fesses lui commanda de ne plus réclamer! Mais il voulait être un peu actif lui aussi et non attendre patiemment que l'orgasme vienne! De toute façon la patience n'était pas son fort.

Ivan le regarda et se dit qu'il fallait peut-être passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il attrapa alors un gode qu'il introduisit d'un seul coup dans l'intimité de Gajeel. Celui-ci glapit en se cambrant en avant, les yeux grands ouverts. L'objet n'était ni très long ni très gros, mais il était très pointu et anguleux, ce qui provoquait une douleur assez particulière pour le chasseur de dragon aux orbes rouges.

« J'ai pensé que c'était le modèle parfait pour toi, sussura Ivan dans son oreille

-Aah...F-Fais le bouger! Aah!"

Avec deux de ses doigts, Ivan l'inséra en un lent et long mouvement de vas et viens, tout en continuant de malaxer le sexe de son partenaire. Il sentait le sien, gonflé, dur et prisonnier de son pantalon qu'il n'avait pas retiré. Mais il s'en occuperait un peu plus tard, pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur le brun. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait l'air à l'agonie, à haleter comme ça. La sueur coulait doucement sur ses muscles gonflés, sa respiration semblait difficile, ses jambes étaient agitées de soubresauts nerveux... le gode en lui provoquait une douleur absolument exquise et qui lui donnait de plus en plus envie d'arriver à l'orgasme!

Au bout de quelques minutes, le bout du jouet alla taquiner un peu sa prostate, le faisant crier plus fort qu'avant.

« Ivan!Je vais! Ah! Je vais jouir...! Aaah!

-Alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on passe à l'étape suivante! »

Et, disant ces mots, il retira l'objet, laissant Gajeel dans un état de frustration incroyable. Frustration qui n'eut pas le temps de durer car, d'un rapide mouvement, le maitre corbeau le pénétra en un seul coup. Le cri de Gajeel résonna dans toute la pièce. Excité au possible, Ivan commença un mouvement de va et vient violent, écrasant la prostate de son amant, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair tendre de ses fesses, mordant ses lèvres avides ou son cou déjà parsemé de marques et de bleus. Gajeel hurlait dans ses bras, accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Ses ongles lacéraient le dos de son amant, au risque de le faire saigner.

« Maitre Ivaaan!cria-t-il en renversant la tête en arrière. Plus! Pluus! »

Le concerner obtempéra de bonne grâce, accélérant le rythme et la puissance de ses coups de butoir. Gajeel se cambra au risque de se faire mal, tandis que Ivan déversait sa semence en lui avant de s'écrouler, complétement épuisé. Gajeel le serra un peu, haletant. Maintenant que la partie plaisir était terminée, il devait se mettre un peu au boulot lui! Il roula pour se retrouver sur Ivan qui dormait à moitié, histoire de commencer son petit interrogatoire.

**XXX**

***:Tenkuu, si tu arrives à me dire QUI dans nos délires à prononcé une phrase de ce style, je te fais un lemon yaoi avec le couple de ton choix :D!**

**Reuuuuh...Pas mécontente de l'avoir fini!**


End file.
